


It takes a Village to raise a Child

by Dragonfire0731



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby!Eren, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire0731/pseuds/Dragonfire0731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an experiment gone wrong, Eren is mysteriously turned into a baby. Now everyone has to lend a hand in taking care of Eren and trying to figure how to fix him. Will they succeed? Or will mysterious outside forces get to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the well

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned episode 21 did not happen, and anyone that died in that episode is not dead. This is an AU basically from that point, everyone went back to the castle to regroup. Right now I don't think that any shipping will be involved, but if I have enough people asking for a ship or I change my mind then I will add one in.  
> I have not read the manga so if I screw something up that's in the manga but not in the anime yet then I'm sorry.  
> Thanks so much for reading!

Eren P.O.V.

Eren was so damn nervous he could barely think straight. The steady sound of hooves and silence was all he could hear. After the fiasco in the forest, Hanji wanted to attempt another experiment on him. She wanted Eren to try and turn into a Titan again; Levi was skeptical considering what had happened last time. But Hanji was persistent and here they were, riding back to that fucking well to try again. Even though now Eren knew what the key was to becoming a Titan he still wasn’t sure he could pull it off.

They finally pulled into a clearing where there was very little of anything other than the well. They hopped off their horses and walked towards it. Eren looked down the well and it looked just like it had before, dark and damp. 

Hanji looked up and expectantly at Eren “Alright Eren are you ready? This should be simple, go down the well and turn into a Titan. Now we know that you need a clear goal in mind before going. Remember Eren, your goal is to ‘get out of the well safely’. Simple and to the point. Oh I just can’t wait! Good luck!” Hanji finished with an excited gleam in her eye and walked away a safe distance. 

Now only Corporal Levi and Eren were left. Corporal Levi bent down and took a rope out of his bag. He then dropped the rope so it reached the bottom of the well.  
“Oi brat.” Eren looked down at Corporal Levi. “What are you waiting for go.”

“Y-yes sir!” Eren stuttered and took off his cape and bag. He then grabbed the rope and slowly climbed his way down. 

Once Eren reached the bottom he jumped off the rope and landed. Corporal Levi brought the rope back up and put it away. “Brat listen up.” Eren looked up at Corporal Levi’s scowling face. “Your goal is to ‘get out of the well safely’, don’t fuck it up. “ With that, Corporal Levi turned and walked away to stand with Hanji.

Eren took a deep breath. ‘Get out of the well safely’, this should be easy right? Oh god what if I lose control though, I could hurt Corporal Levi and Hanji! Panic rose inside of Eren. Eren took another deep breath and raised his fist to his mouth. ‘Get out of the well safely, get out of the well safely, get out of the well safely. Eren took a bite out of his hand, one final thought ran through his mind before he blacked out. ‘Get out of the well safely, and don’t be a danger.’

Levi P.O.V

Levi looked at the well with little to no interest. He could be doing better things but no he was stuck here waiting for the brat and Hani to do her damn experiment.

Hanji chattered next to him, “I can’t wait to see Eren’s titan form truly for the first time! I can study him and then we’ll learn so much about Titans! We might even learn if their ticklish or-! Hanji stopped when an explosion of steam came out of the well. Levi was instantly on guard, waiting to see if Eren was even in control.

Once the steam cleared, Eren’s Titan from could be seen. Eren’s head and chest could be seen above the well along with one arm lying on the grass. There was a beat of silence when Hanji smiled and started running towards Eren, before a loud anguished cry resonated of Titan Eren. Hanji’s smile instantly disappeared and Levi’s face transformed into shock, what could be happening to Eren for him to make that noise. The crying continued and the arm that had been lying motionless started flailing on the ground. 

“Hanji stay here! Your freaky experiment is over I’m cutting him out!” Levi demanded in a tone that held no argument. He ran forward and hooked his 3D gear to Eren. Eren continued crying, apparently not noticing Levi. He climbed up Eren’s shoulder to his neck and sliced the muscles surrounding the neck off. Steam immediately billowed out and Levi jumped down from Eren. Hanji ran up from behind Levi.

“Are you okay?!” She asked concerned.

“Yeah fine.” He replied

They both watched Titan Eren disappear slowly. Steam everywhere, bones being crushed and muscles evaporating down the well to soon disappear.

“Where is he?” Hanji asked walking closer.

Before Levi could reply, a small form tumbled down from where Eren’s neck and landed onto the ground outside the well. Hanji rushed forward towards the small figure, Levi right behind her. As they neared, a wailing began emanating from the figure lying on the ground. Both Hanji and Levi looked at the figure in surprise, both expecting Eren to be fine but not quite believing what they were looking at. 

A small baby, no less than three, was wailing at the top of his lungs. He was naked aside from a thin shirt that was much too big for him. Messy brown hair lied on top of his head and when he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful blue green with tears leaking from the sides. If Levi were insane he would say that this baby looked like Eren.

“Oh my god.” Hanji whispered as she bent down and picked up the baby. As soon as Hanji had picked up the baby stopped crying and gurgled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Hanji’s shoulder. “Levi… I think this is Eren.”

“Don’t be stupid. It couldn’t possibly be him.” Levi replied shortly. The dumbass was probably still down the well.

Levi walked towards the well and looked down, nothing not a godamn thing. Hanji appeared next to him holding the baby tightly; she then looked down the well. When she saw nothing she looked at him worriedly and said “Eren isn’t down there Levi.”

Levi looked at her and sighed. “I told the kid not to fuck it up and what does he do.” Levi looked at the sleeping baby Eren, “You better damn well hope we fix this because I am not cleaning you’re dirty diapers.”


	2. Breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Irvin reveal what has happened to Eren and everyone reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update I've just had major writer's block.  
> I've decided to call Irvin, Captain Irvin and Hanji, Mike, and Levi all Corporal. I know this is might be incorrect but I wasn't sure what else to call them.  
> Thanks so much for reading and keep watch for Chapter 3.
> 
> EDIT: I've had not only had major school problems lately which is why it's been very difficult for me to put out Ch.3. I'm not sure when it will be posted but I'm working on it as we speak. I am so sorry for this delay and I will post Ch.3 as soon as possible. Really sorry again.

Hanji P.O.V.

‘This is just fantastic! Eren can not only turn into a Titan but also de-age himself! Oh I don’t even know what tests I should perform, obviously a full body synopsis and test for memory recollection and….’

Hanji was practically vibrating with excitement. She, Eren, and Levi were all in Irvin’s office. Levi was trying to explain just what had happened to Irvin while Hanji held a cooing Eren on her knee, they had been able to find a cloth to wrap on his bottom but he still wore his original thin shirt which hung low on him. Irvin kept glancing skeptically and worriedly at Eren.

Once Levi finished, Irvin put his hand over his face and pinched in between his eyes. “So you’re telling me that during you’re experiment with the well again, something went wrong and, “he glanced at Eren who blinked slowly up at him, “this baby is Eren Yeager?”

Levi’s face stayed neutral when he replied, “Yes sir.”

Irwin looked between both Hanji and Levi. Then he looked at Hanji once more, “Do you have any idea why this happened? Or how to fix it?”

Hanji thought carefully before saying, “Maybe the goal we set wasn’t clear, albeit ‘get out of the well safely’ doesn't seem very difficult to understand…”

“Tch. The brat has never been very smart; trust him to confuse himself over something like that.” Levi growled out annoyed.

Hanji started bouncing Eren up and down on her knee while she talked. “On the matter of fixing him, I’m not really sure where to even start. I have to run many tests on him, other than that there’s not much else I can do.”

Irwin sighed, “Alright get on that now.”

Hanji looked startled, “Now? What do we do with Eren then?” 'He’s my test subject I have to look out for him', she thought fiercely.

“Levi is his commanding officer so he can look out for him, right Levi.” Irvin glared at Levi.

Levi fixed Irvin with the coldest stare before saying through clenched teeth, “Fine. I’ll take care of the brat; find him a room and such.”

Hanji brightened considerably when Levi said that. “Great! I’m sure I can trust you with Eren! You two will really bond! Oh and make sure to report to me how he acts throughout the day while I’m working.” She smiled happily at him and picked Eren up to hand over to Levi.

She gave Eren to Levi and Levi held him away at arm’s distance. Eren giggled and seconds later a horrible smell emanated from him. Eren had crapped in his makeshift diaper.  
All three of the adults’ faces paled.

“Well it’s probably best I start working. Good luck!” Hanji shouted before running out the door. She had so much to work to do.

Armin P.O.V.

“Where’s Eren Mikasa?” Armin questioned. He scanned the faces in the mess hall and didn’t see him.

“I was hoping you’d know.” Mikasa said quietly, her blank eyes also traveling around the room  
.  
Armin sighed. “Well I’m sure he’s fine. Better question is why are we here? No meetings were scheduled today. Do you think that something’s going on?”

Mikasa stayed quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Armin bit his lip worriedly. ‘What could be so bad that everyone was told to gather here?’ Armin looked across from his table to see Jean talking with Sasha and Connie who were giggling beside him. Ymir and Christa were also talking animatedly. Reiner and Bertholdt sat together, a comfortable silence between them. Armin looked over Jean’s head at the table across from theirs. Corporal Mike sat by himself, quiet and pensive as usual. Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Auruo sat close to each other whispering. 

Suddenly Commander Irvin walked to the front of the room. Everyone quickly quieted and looked towards.

“I have gathered you all here to discuss some unusual news. You are the most trusted soldiers we have, also you deserve to know. During an experiment outside the castle, Eren Yeager managed to… alter himself while in Titan form. It’s difficult to explain.

As he was talking, panicked whispers and worried glances were thrown around. ‘Oh god. Is Eren okay? Oh please please let him be okay.’ Armin thought as his face paled.  
Just as people were beginning to panic with their speculation, Corporal Levi walked in holding… a baby?'

The room was silent as Corporal Levi put the baby down to stand on his own two feet. When Armin looked at the child, he had ruffled brown hair and big green eyes. ‘Like Eren’s’, he thought to himself. The baby was in a makeshift onesie. 

“ Oi listen up. This here is Eren. The dumbass you all know.” Corporal Levi gripped Eren’s hand and pushed him in front of him.

Dumbfounded silence filled the room so Corporal Levi pressed on, “Irvin and I have decided to inform you of this information so we can all make sure the brat doesn’t get himself killed while Hanji is working to fix him. I expect each and every one of you to not breathe a word to anyone outside this hall and if you do you will be left on your own with Titans. Any questions?” Corporal Levi cast a blank stare around the room. “Good. Dismissed.”

Corporal Levi picked a sleepy Eren up and carried him out of the room. Captain Irvin nodded towards us and followed Corporal Levi out.

Once they were gone loud talking began to fill the hall with the intensity of the noise.

“Do you really think that was Eren? Like couldn’t they be yanking our chains?” Connie directed towards the group.

“No that’s Eren.” Armin declared. “He looks just like he did when he was three. Around the time we met. I’m just not sure how he managed to do that to himself.”

Mikasa suddenly got up and started walking towards the door, the same one Corporal Levi and Captain Irvin used. Armin caught up to her and gripped her arm. “Mikasa where are you going!?”

“I have to check on Eren. Make sure he’s okay.” She said quietly.

Armin sighed. “Mikasa, I’m positive that Corporal Levi would kill you if you bothered him now. Look I’m sure he’s fine, he’s in capable hands.”

“But he would be safer with us.” Mikasa argued.

“I know you might be right. But there’s nothing we can do right now so just wait until morning.”

Mikasa looked significantly at Armin. She closed her eyes and nodded, deciding to trust Armin again.

“Let’s go back to the table.” Armin said as he dragged Mikasa back. ‘Just wait until morning Eren; we’ll come for you then.’ Armin thought before rejoining the conversation that would last well into the night.


End file.
